This invention relates to a panel mount electrical connector, and in particular, to a shielded panel mount electrical connector adapted to terminate to conductors of a cable wherein the electrical connector has a cast housing and a drawn shell electrically commoned therewith to provide shielding and a path to ground on the panel as well as a plastic insert in which terminals are secured. Typically, the connector has one or more terminating covers to facilitate terminating conductors of the cable to the terminals.
There is disclosed in US-A-4,808,125 an electrical connector for mounting on a printed circuit board. The connector has an electrically conductive die cast housing having an aperture therein. A drawn shell having an aperture therein is received in the die cast housing aperture such that the drawn shell and die cast housing are electrically commoned. A plastic insert having terminals secured therein is received and secured in the drawn shell aperture. The terminals have a mounting portion extending beyond the plastic insert that is adapted to interconnect with traces on the printed circuit board on which the connector is mounted. The shell provides shielding for the terminals with the die cast housing electrically commoned with the shell providing an electrical path to ground on the printed circuit board.